In The Future
by Terrahfry
Summary: SLASH! Bender/Fry, implied Fry/Leela. Uncertain of her 'relationship' w/ Fry, Leela uses the Professor's Time Machine to travel into the future to see how things would turn out. What she finds is a bit shocking.. Slight spoilage for "Volume 5". XD!
1. On Impulse

**Okay, I would say before I started a new Futurama fic (Or a new fic period) I needed to get back on the others. Truth is, I dunno about the others. When I first started I just went with whatever popped into my head b/c I wanted a fic up. Any fic. I didn't really know what I was doing back then and my work was terribly sloppy. I more than have a gist of this now after two years, and I think I have improved some. I'll never say I'm perfect, I'm not. But it's not as bad.. lol. This was just a little 'for-whatever-reason' thing I came up with. I don't think it's ****particularly**** funny or whatever and I try to stay true to the characters the best I can, but I may drag them just a little OOC and it may be just a little AU. There is some spoilers for the new season, so if you haven't watched it yet, you may not get some of it. I think I'll set this before 'The Late Philip J. Fry' in the new season tho. Fry and Leela have been trying the going out thing, but Leela doesn't seem to think it's working and decides to use the Professor's new Time Machine to go into the future to see where they'd be at. What she finds out is shocking to say the least. Very little implied Fry/Leela. Bender/Fry. Zapp/Leela? (gasps) I've rated it 'T'. I don't think it'll get too bad at all. M/M SLASH! Some language (that may/may not get a little worse than the show..) adult situations, drinking, and cigar smoking on Bender's account, and mebe Leela-styled violence. Nothing worse than the show itself ;)_Italics_ are flashback or character's thoughts.**

**This just for the hell of it. I own nothing. I came up with the concept of Bryan, is basically it. But I make NO profit. I don't own Futurama. If I did, you'd know it b/c Fry would be with Bender and not Leela :P **

**

* * *

In The Future;  
Chapter one/ 'On Impulse'  
Rated; T/ (some language)**

Leela wasn't sure how the decision had been made, she just knew she had made it all the same. So, standing near the Professor's latest (untested) Time Machine, the purple-haired cyclops didn't bother to flip a coin or think twice. She did what she never usually did and made the impulsive decision to step inside.

_"Hey, Leela. Wanna go out tomorrow night?" Fry had asked, smiling coyly._

_"Fry?" Leela sighed. "I like you all.. but this just isn't working out I don't think.."_

_Fry's confidence dropped. "But, Leela..? You're breaking up with me? What about us?"_

_"Fry, there was no 'us' to begin with. I dunno.. I'm confused, Fry. I just need some time is all." Leela excused. She knew the excuses were getting too old. But really she didn't know anymore. She thought she did. At one point. After everything. Now she was unsure._

_"Oh, okay then. See ya around, Leela." Fry sighed, stuffing his hands down into his pockets and walking away. _

_Leela hated seeing the sadness across his face as he looked back. She loved Fry.. she really did. Leela just wasn't sure how she loved him. Like a friend? A brother? Or a lover? She wished there was some way she could find out... Someway to see into the future to know how it'd turn out with her and Fry.. If there could be a her and Fry._

_Bender slapped an arm around Fry's shoulders. "What's wrong, buddy?"_

_"Nothing, Bender." Fry said sadly, fighting back his tears as they started to sting his eyes. He and Leela were so happy. At least he thought they were. Guess not. After all that time he finally had her... only to lose her once again._

_"That's great. Hey, you wanna go catch a Saucy Puppet Show? I hear PinocchiHO is performing tonight. Gonna be a blast." Bender said jovially._

_Fry shrugged. "I dunno, Bender. That's more your thing."_

_"Awe, c'mon, Fry. Please? Do it for your best friend, Bender. Please please please?" Bender begged, his hands cupped in front of him and his eyes slitted in a sad pitiful way as he bounced on his footcups._

_"Oh, alright, Bender. I'll go." Fry sighed, caving._

_"Yay!" Bender cheered, wrapping his arm around the downtrodden delivery boy and leading him off. "We're gonna have so much fun. It'll be great!"_

Leela gazed around at all the buttons. She had been paying close enough attention when Farnsworth had been explaining to his crew to know how to go about working it. Professor had attempted to try it out himself, but instead cursed the contraption when it refused to work for him and went off muttering to himself, possibly headed to the Angry Dome or his Thinking Chamber bubble thing. What the old man failed to realize was, the Machine wasn't even plugged in. Something Leela had made sure to do prior to stepping inside.

Leela took a deep breath and started pressing the right buttons and moving the correct gears. She could fly a spaceship, she was sure she could work a Time Machine.

She had to do this. She had to know the answer to her question. It was eating at her and she could no longer take it. She had to know how life would be like for her and Fry in the future. Would they make it and be a couple?

Earlier Fry had asked her to go out, and Leela turned him down. Broke everything off for awhile. Leela was uncertain about everything. She hated seeing the crushed look of disappointment on his face this time. And Leela was sure the poor guy would never take a hint. It just wasn't working out.. Right? It felt forced. Didn't fit... Right?

Leela moved the large gear downward and the machine whirled to life and before Leela knew it, time was moving frantically about around her till she got to about ten years in the future.. of the future..

She cut off the machine and stepped outside. At least the Planet Express building was still intact.. and much to her shock, everything looked like it had never even changed.

Cautiously, Leela stepped out of the Time Machine and looked around, crying out in surprise and stumbling back as a small child ran past her, giggling.

"Sorry, Leela!" The rambunctious red-headed boy, who wore a white t-shirt under overalls, squealed.

Leela rubbed her eye and looked at the little boy, who couldn't have been more than 8 or 9, again. He had red hair just like Fry's, and where Leela expected there to be just one eye, there was! ...Only the one human eye was on the left side of the child's face. The normal flesh covered side. The other side of the child's face was metal and gray like a robot and his robotic eye was yellow.. like Bender's!

The child ran about a bit, making all kinds of zooming spaceship noises as Leela watched him. The kid waved his arms (the left human, and the right robotic like Bender's) in the air and spun in circles, making laser fire sounds and beeping noises before his little legs got twisted up and he crashed down to the floor on his butt. Leela winced and leaned forward.

"Are you okay, little one?" She asked concerned, and a mite curious about the little cyborg tike and where he had came from.. and who.. uh.. built him.

The child looked up at her with both eyes surprisingly full of wonder and giggled loudly before trying to get to his feet. "Course, silly, Leela. I'z fine." The child smiled warmly, rubbing its bottom gingerly. "Tooshie hurt though now."

"Um.. excuse me.. what's your name, little one?" Leela asked sheepishly, since the child knew who she was, but she didn't know him at all.

The cyborg child giggled again. "Silly, Leela, you knows my name is."

"Okay.. but do you know your own name?" Leela smiled. _'That's it, Turanga. Make it a joke and a game for him.'_

The child nodded enthusiastically. "Y'huh, they call me Bryan." He beamed, before locking his hands behind his back and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Leela tilted her head down and continued to smile. "See, I knew you knew your name. Uh.. now where's Fry at, Bryan? I need to speak with him please."

"Daddy's in the Lounge, wor..workin'.. He said he workin'.. but really he jus' watchin' TV." Bryan explained cutely.

Leela froze at the word Daddy for describing Fry. For some reason it made her uneasy. This brought up more questions than it dared answer. Could it be..? No.. That wasn't possible that her and Fry.. Right..? The child hadn't called her Mommy yet... and it looked nothing like her at all! It looked like a combination of Fry and Bender! Leela was starting to confuse herself terribly.

"Okay then. I'll go see him now, okay, Bryan?" Leela nodded.

The child nodded back. "Okay, Aunty Leela. I'z gotz get back to playin' now." Bryan then ran off, making more noises and screaming loudly before bursting into giggles.

Leela blinked and started to make her way to the Employee Lounge, glancing back at where the cyborg, Bryan, had been at not to long ago as if he was a mere figment of her imagination. He called her Aunty Leela. Not Mommy. Strange? Good? Bad? Leela didn't know yet. But definitely strange. Yup, indeed.

-xx-

Fry was found sitting on the couch as always, Slurm in one hand, TV remote in the other as he flipped through channels. Amy was occupying the table, painting her nails and basically taking up space as usual. Leela didn't see anyone else there. And Leela wasn't really thinking of running into her future-future self. She wasn't sure how she'd handle it.

Fry hadn't changed much in ten years that was for sure. Neither had Amy really, so Leela didn't expect them to be shocked to see her, especially since Bryan hadn't been.

"Uh.. Fry, can I talk to you for a second?" Leela asked.

Fry looked up at the cyclops puzzled. "Leela?" He squeaked, which he usually did when he was unsure or shocked about something. "Why are you hear?"

"Well, where was I supposed to be?" Leela asked dumbly.

"Attending a Doop banquet at the new _new_ new headquarters since the last one was once again destroyed. Spluh." Amy snorted.

"And why am I at a Doop banquet again?" Leela asked.

"To support your boyfriend like a loving girlfriend should." Amy said like it was so damn obvious.

Leela nodded, questions swimming around in her head. Apparently she was dating a member of the Doop? So her and Fry must not of worked out.. Right? But what about Bryan..? And..? Doop? Zapp?

_'Oh, no.. no, it can't be.. He's not the only Doop member there is.' _The lovely mutant assure herself.

"Well, I had to come back.. shrimp didn't agree with me." Leela excused. "Uh, Bryan..?"

Fry looked up. "What about Bryan? Is he into something?" The delivery boy's eyes narrowed.

"Well.. no.. He's in the upstairs laboratory. He's fine.. Just.. What about him?" Leela asked, moving her wrist in a circular 'questioning' motion.

Fry shrugged. "What about him, what about him?"

"Uhh..?" Leela started to twist anxiously at the end of her shirt. She should of just told them the truth to start with.

"Sleesh, Leela, are you okay? You're not making any sense. Did you hit your head or something?" Amy asked.

"No. NO! I feel fine!" Leela exaggerated.

Fry blinked again. "Oh, okay then. So, hey, Leela, you wanna sit down with us and watch From Duck Till Prawn? It's about this nice duck family who gets hijacked by some prawns who are running from the law when they encounter a swarm of vampire sharks." The delivery boy explained.

"I thought it was about a nice prawn family who gets hijacked by renegade ducks and they encounter a swarm of vampire barracudas?" Amy inquired, pointing with her nail polish brush.

"Either way." Fry shrugged before stretching and yawning loudly. "Someone's sure to get eaten.. Uhm.. eaten.." He sighed lazily and wet his lips. "I'm hungry. Leela, you seen Bender? He was supposed to take me out to Elzar's tonight."

Leela bit on her lip. Bender..? Bryan looked an awful lot like both Fry and Bender..

Leela shook her head. "No. Haven't seen him."

-xx-

A half hour had passed. Leela decided to sit down and watch the movie, which it turned out was about a nice guppy family who gets hijacked by a couple of renegade ducks and they encounter a swarm of vampire prawn. It wasn't bad.. but Leela would skip buying/renting it in the future.. uh, future.. erm.. past.. Ugh, this made her head hurt.

The cyclops was about to fall asleep when Bender's voice addled her.

"Hey, there's my little meatbag! Are you ready for tonight?"

Leela rolled her eye over to see Fry had stood up and was hugging Bender, the automaton's arms were also coiled around the human's waist. She would have thought nothing of it usually. Bender and Fry hugged all the time. They were always very close.

Leela wasn't, however, expecting to see what she saw next. Fry leaned forward and kissed Bender! On the mouth! Leela sat up quickly, gaping openly at the scene in front of her. The robot dipped the human back a bit, making his usual annoyingly gross moany-kissy sounds. Fry giggled as Bender nuzzled (well, the best a Bending Unit robot could nuzzle) his neck, murmuring something to him that made Fry blush.

"Bender!" The red-head scolded and pushed the robot away.

"You know you love it." Bender purred arrogantly, reaching forward to wiggle his metal fingers under Fry's chin, like he was petting a puppy.

Leela shook her head and stood up, the babbling started without her consent. "You.. you two.. are dating?" She blurted out, damned with the them thinking she was crazy or finding out she, out of all the unimpulsive people in this galaxy and several others, would dare travel forward in time to put an end to her silly notions.

"Oh, no." Fry simply stated. "We're married." The deja vu feeling of that same answer he had just gave (the same one he heard Alternate Fry give this universe's Fry and Leela about Alternate Fry and Leela's relationship that one time) going unregistered or cared about. And Bender simply lifted Fry's hand and showed Leela the ring he had stolen for Fry prior to the engagement. He liked showing off the goods anyway.

"But.. but.. gay.. Robosexual.. marriage.. illegal?" Leela continued to babble in astonishment.

"Jeez, Leela. Where the hell have you been? It was legalized sometime shortly after hetero-Robosexual marriage was." Bender informed, crossing his arms.

"But.. but.. when..? You two.. Fry..?" She looked at Fry helplessly for answers.

Bender looked over at Amy and pointed at Leela. "She okay?"

Amy just shrugged.

"Don't you remember, Leela? You were at our wedding. You and Zapp hooked up at our wedding." Fry informed.

"Zapp?" Leela gaped. Her mind going a bit blank. A worst nightmare of hers was coming true. Leela swallowed thickly and tried to focus. The room was suddenly very fuzzy and her head was spinning a bit. An uneasy feeling washed over her. She felt nauseous and light-headed. Not good. Not good at all.

"Yeah. You two have been dating now for awhile." Amy stated.

"And you were supposed to be with him at his big Doop banquet or whatever instead of here asking stupid questions and bothering us. You two had a nice hotel, lots of champagne, romance.." Bender stopped as Leela fainted. Her body hitting the floor limply with a loud thud.

**

* * *

Okay.. I usually have a habit of doing Fry and Bender's relationship thru Leela's eye. This was originally supposed to be a one shot.. but, what the hell? It ran away with me a bit so I'll let there be a little more, I guess. Least a couple more chaps. Bryan is the child of Bender and Fry. How's he made, you ask? Pffft.. I really don't know yet myself, lol. I dunno why I settled on Bryan as a name either. I thought Bender and Fry is called Fender and back then they were called also called Bry some. (shrugs) I'm okay with it. Pinocchiho, I think is some song by someone (I looked it up) But my PinocchiHO is just a slutty little puppet/type-of-robot-maybe or whatever that performs in the Saucy Puppet Show. I made it about deviance, didn't I? (winkwink) 'From Duck Till Prawn' was a stupid thing that popped into my head after I made a typo on 'From Dusk Till Dawn.' I typed duck instead of dusk and came up w/ something lame as usual, lol.**

**'Proposition Infinity' made me scream at my TV. Dammut, Futurama! XD! Finally we get a Robosexuality angle and it's Bender/Amy? And het? Ugh, you're soo doing it wrong, guys! Lol! & I happen to like Amy with Kif. It's one of the few het pairs in anything that I do like. I love Fry and Leela on the show, I do. But not together. To me it just seems so forced. I don't think they fit, but that's just me. As for Zapp; I love/hate his character at times. I didn't think of him and Leela actually being a pair.. But 'In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela' made me think.. 'well, maybe..?' Lol. I still don't know. Poor Leela. About the other fics; I am working on re-editing/revising 'Don't Fry Wolf!' I'm not changing it much, just fixing it up all pretty :P I do hope to one day update & finish it. I'm still lost on 'Of Metal & Flesh' and 'Suspicions' right now.**

**Be gentle with me, I'm kindly used to writing in the 'wrestling' fandom, haha. Also, cursed long-ass A/Ns! Bah! I ramble too much! XD!**


	2. Future Shock

**Wow, the response, you guys! Thanks so much! jellymaster, yeah. I kill excitement w/ my procrastination. They aren't sadly. Fender fics are usually left for dead. I am guilty of this. & guts I more than have, plots are another thing entirely. & oh, Piper sounds simply adorable, xD. I'm still unsure about the Zeela. It's prolly just a segue to have Leela kick someone.. Thanks bunches. masked deamon, thank you. Hermoth, awe, thanks, hun :) magorna, not a problem. Yeah, it is rare to see a Fender baby. Ai Linna-chan, meh, if all else fails, I'll blame everything on Professor ;) Eh, it just feels like it to me. doostar, thanks! snickers-03, thank you. I try to keep them in character as much as possible ;D medusa750, haha, the concept of writing Zapp actually makes me cringe. But it could be.. interesting. Bam4Me, Amary-Event, Randomstrike, The-Untalented-ER, thank you all, XD! **

* * *

**In The Future;  
Chapter two/ 'Future Shock'  
Rated; T/ L (mentions of Leela-style violence)**

Bender scoffed. "Well, that was rude. Faint while someone's talking to you."

"Leela!" Fry shouted in alarm before rushing to help his friend, picking her up in his lap and fanning his hand in front of her face. "Somebody, don't call Zoidberg!"

Amy had gotten up at that point and was standing over them. "Leela.. can you hear me? Blink once for yes. Twice for no!"

Bender sighed and opened his chest cabinet and a second later Leela was coughing and gagging as she tried to spit out the water she had been doused with. Leela sat up and shoved Fry away before rubbing at her face and pushing her now wet bangs back.

"Bender! What are you trying to do, drown me?" She demanded angrily.

"Well, you fainted and I had to do something. Sheesh, have a little thing called gratitude, will ya?" Bender huffed with a flick of his wrist and roll of his yellow eyes.

"I'll gratitude you, you rust bucket." Leela shook her fist at Bender. "Fry, tell me what's going on. Why did you.. marry.. Bender?"

"Ugh, why wouldn't he marry me? Bender is great, baby." Bender then took out a cigar and lit it before taking a long puff.

Fry sat back on his knees on the floor and looked at Leela like she had two eyes. "You're not making sense, Leela. You're scaring me. Is something wrong? Did Zapp do something stupid again to cause you to lose your mind?" Of course no one recognized any different. In ten years no one had really changed in appearance.

Leela growled and grabbed Fry by the shoulders, startling him a bit as she shook him. "I can't be with Zapp! You can't be with Bender."

"Leela.. please... you're hurting me.." Fry whimpered.

Leela sighed and let go. "Okay, fine. I confess. I'm not Leela from your time. I'm Leela from the past. From 10 years ago. I used the Professor's Time Machine and traveled here. And everything's all wrong." Leela folded her arms over her knees as she tucked them up to her chest, resting her head on her arms.

"Time Machine...?" Fry peered forward, like it'd help him think. Then his eyes widened. "It worked? Oh, my God. Professor didn't think it ever would so he trashed it. Won't he be surprised!"

Leela just huffed and turned away, Fry didn't get it as usual.

-xx-

Fry found past Leela standing out on the balcony, gazing at the stars. A hover car whizzed by, followed by hooking.

"Hey, Leela. What's wrong?"

"None of it's right, Fry. It seems so weird here in the future." She said gazing down at the street.

Fry placed his hands on the railings beside hers. "Why?"

Leela shook her head.

Fry cleared his throat. "So.. You're Leela from the past, huh? How is it?"

"You should know, Fry. You once lived it."

Fry blinked. "And then what happened?"

Leela looked up and laughed. _'Same ole Fry. Married Bender, had a cyborg (that Professor was obviously behind) but still, same ole Fry.'_

"So? How did you and Bender.. uh.. get together?"

Fry shrugged. "I dunno, Leela. I just got tired of waiting on you. I mean, I was prepared to wait forever.. but Bender took me to that Saucy Puppet Show and everything just turned around. Bender was.. I dunno.. I saw something different about him. He even let me cry on his shoulder while he was stealing PinnochiHO's leg to use as a sex toy."

"Fry." Leela reached out and placed a hand on Fry's shoulder. "That was too much information. Sweet. But too much info just the same." The cyclops sighed. "Are you happy with Bender?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I didn't think I'd be at first. But nothing really changed between us 'cept the sex.. and the cuddling. Lotsa lotsa cuddling on Bender's behalf." Fry mumbled, then spoke back up, "But we still live in a pigsty and hang out. Bender still cooks lousy meals and I still pretend to eat and enjoy them. I mean, he's my best friend and I love him. So, yeah. I'm happy. Bender likes me for the way I am. I didn't have to change for him and he didn't have to change for me. We're happy together. And I'm okay with it all, Leela. I promise."

"Good." Leela smiled. "Do you ever regret.. me..?"

Fry sighed. "I'll always love you, Leela. But I realized we'd never be happy together. What little we tried.. Just.."

"We're better as friends?" Leela concluded.

Fry nodded. "Yeah."

Leela nodded too before hugging the red-head. Then a thought hit her. "What about me and Zapp?"

"You're okay, I guess. The Big Zapper may be annoying, but he tries.." Fry shrugged.

Leela's eye narrowed. "And you approve?"

"Well, I dunno. Zapp's still Zapp. He's still a pompous buffoon at times and you still have your violent outbursts.. But if he makes you happy..?"

Leela sighed. "I guess that's a bridge I'll have to cross when I get there, huh?" Leela stopped and pondered. "Get there? Ohh, how am I gonna get home in the first place?"

-xx-

Past Leela and Fry (along with what little help they got from Bender and Amy) tried to explain their situation to the Professor.

"Wha..? Leela..? From the past..? That's preposterous!" It was doing little good.

"But it's true, Professor. I'm Leela from the year 3010. I used your Time Machine to go a head 10 years into the future."

"Time Machine..?" Professor adjusted his thick glasses and appeared to be trying to process a memory. "You mean that ole hunk of junk had actually worked?" Professor suddenly beamed.

"Yes. You just didn't have it plugged in." Leela informed.

Professor slapped his forehead (well, it was more of a tap) "Oh, lordy-lou.. I've been a zealous old fool. Of course, the damn thing has to be plugged in. Why? WHY? Why didn't I make a Time Machine to take batteries instead?" Professor cried, shaking his fist at the ceiling uselessly.

"O..kay.." Leela blinked. "And how would you say I get back to my time, Professor?"

Professor stopped and looked at her as if he didn't know her. "What? Get back..?" He then laughed like a hyena. "The Time Machine was coincidentally only made to go one way. I hadn't yet invented the Backwards Time Machine."

Leela gaped.

"What?" Bender cried and Fry gasped.

"Oh, no!" Amy threw in.

"But there has to be some way to.."

Leela was cut off as Professor continued to ramble.

"It was a flaw in the machine's original design. I considered myself damn lucky the machine didn't work for there would be no way to return to the present time from whence one left. I discovered that sometime after taking the crazy ass machine apart, you see, and going back over its components."

"Well, can't you just build a new Time Machine to go both ways? To the past and future?" Leela asked.

"I suppose.. but it would take awhile." Professor stated, tapping his fingers together.

"How much is awhile, Wrinkly-butt?" Bender asked, unimpressed and puffing on a cigar as usual.

Professor gave a weak shrug. "Days, months.. maybe even years! There's really no telling, really. But I should have one ready in a few days."

"But I don't have that kind of time, Professor. This time's Leela will be back sometime and you know how it goes when there's two Leela's running around." Leela stated.

"Oh, my, yes." Professor agreed.

"Alternate Leela 'bout whupped your butt, and Robot Leela 'bout whupped your butt." Bender pointed out.

"Nuh-uh." Leela denied defensively.

"Y'huh." Bender shot back childishly. "Whoo! Taking all bets, people. 3010 Leela versus 3020 Leela!"

"I'm in!" Amy said, happily waving her money about.

Leela groaned.

"Hehehe.." Bender giggled. "Fry, how 'bout you?"

Fry had his hands shoved down in his pockets, his foot twisting on the ground in boredom. "Eh, I'm not allowed to bet against Leela anymore after she nearly put me in that coma."

Leela blinked. "When was this?"

"3012." Fry answered simply.

"Uh.. sorry, Fry?" Leela mumbled sheepishly.

* * *

**Ugh.. I thought I had such a good plot in my head. I'm sorry. I started & got the first chp & this typed out one night & I was super tired, didn't take down any notes & lost my plot, then got lazy :( I hate that it's taken me so long. Eh, excuses. I lost my muse during Futurama when all the Fry/Leela business was crammed down my throat. That pairing has sooo many supporters. I don't mind it, but it pushed them extra in the show. Well, Freelas are happy. But I miss the Bender/Fry friendship! They don't have to be robosexuals, dammit, I just miss their friendship! Like they had in Beast With A Billion Backs, y'know. I wish Fry would get over Leela. It's sad. For about a decade, Fry wasn't good enuff for her. Hell, look at the men she had sex w/ trying to find someone 'important' enuff when they treated her like dirt. Leela w/ Fry now feels like it's only b/c she lowered her standards for him. At least to me. It feels wrong & unfair to Fry. I'd of laughed my ass off if Fry just said 'nah, I'm no longer interested' (& hopped in Bender's arms) :P I love Leela, I do. But I can't get behind Freela. (I also can't get behind Bender/Amy or Bender/Leela. & Fry/Amy already happened. They're better off as friends) Just gimme my Fender back. Plz? & yeah, got in a little bit of the mood. New Futurama! I just wish they'd go light on the Freela...**


End file.
